new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabitsuki
'''Sabitsuki '''is the 2nd fighter in Lawl Demic, the main protagonist from .flow. Entrance - Flower Bed Sabitsuki forms-into the battle from a patch of flowers. Rust Meter Sabitsuki has a meter above her HUD, indicating how much Rust she currently has. The meter is at its maximum when filled twice. Most of her attacks change depending on her Rust level, with her Normals becoming stronger, while changing visually (ie. her forward air spraying out red gas on high Rust, as opposed to green gas). However, Rust is a double-edged sword. With high Rust, she can take up to 30% more damage when attacked. Combined with Sabi's low weight, this can lead to some very early KO's. Rust can increase by Sabitsuki taking damage, or using her Neutral B below. Specials Neutral B: Corrosion Aura Sabitsuki has an aura appear around her, drawing nearby opponents in and dealing multiple hits before it goes away. Using this increases Sabi's Rust meter afterwards. The Corrosion Aura also changes with her Rust level, having 4 different levels depending on how much rust she has: * At Level 1, it doesn't go that far around her, yet there's little endlag as well. * With Level 2, when the Rust meter is about to be maxed for its first time, the aura gets an increase in damage and range. But the Rust will begin to damage Sabi's body, as this comes with a bit more endlag at the end of the move as she recovers. * With Level 3, while the second meter is about mid-full, the Aura continues to grow, but with more endlag as Sabi ends up falling over at the end. * With Level 4, when her Rust meter is maxed out, the Aura is at its strongest. It has insane range and damage, but using it will cause Sabi to deteriorate, losing her a stock. Corrosion Aura also has a 30 second timeout, indicated by an Aura surrounding her HUD. Using this attack while in the timeout gives Sabi even more Rust, with her automatically using the next level up (Like if she normally would've used Level 3, it would go to 4 and cost a stock while in timeout.) Side B: Demon Call Sabitsuki blows a whistle as a Rust demon forms in-front of her, with a little bit of Rust being added to her meter. The demon will run straight forward, stunning anybody it hits, allowing Sabi to follow up. Using the whistle again will have the demon jump towards the direction she's facing, allowing you to control its movement. Controlling the demon does not add Rust. Up B: Fragmentation Sabutsuki floats upwards, at one point glitching. The glitch can hurt other players, but other players can't hurt Sabi during the glitchening. This attack is the only special unaffected by Rust. Down B: Watering Can Sabitsuki pours a watering can in front of her, growing a white flower. With this flower out, she can crouch anywhere on stage to gradually heal-away her Rust. The flower wilts after 15 seconds, but using Down B again on it will make it wilt sooner. Final Smash: True Rust Sabitsuki's Rust will separate from her, completely emptying her meter, as it floats up into the air. Then, 3 "Hunger Flowers" will sprout up in random parts of the stage, chomping on anybody near. Meanwhile, demons and corrosion auras will randomly appear throughout the stage. Rust itself has a strong corrosion shield surrounding it, preventing players from reaching it. Sabitsuki's Rust meter will slowly fill during the Final Smash, with it ending once it's maxed out. However, Sabitsuki can also end the Final Smash by attacking Rust herself enough times. After that, it'll unleash a massive corrosion aura, and disappear, resetting Sabi's Rust meter once again. Taunts * Up Taunt: Equips the Television effect as it shows a random image. * Side Taunt: Sits down, drinks a glass of water. * Down Taunt: Equips the Gas Mask effect, moving it off of her face slightly before putting it back on. Victory Options/Lose Pose * Option 1: Wears the hood on her grey hoodie, and walks off. * Option 2: Lowers her head, showing a smile. * Option 3: Walks into her bed and falls asleep. * Lose: Severely wounded from Rust. Trivia * This is the first Lawl moveset video to be recorded from the Lawl Game. * Sabitsuki is the first Hikkikomori whose moveset was not made by Chincherrinas. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Demic Category:.flow Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Human Category:Glass Cannon Category:Light Category:Cults Category:10's Category:Starter Character Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Neutral Category:Dynamic Category:Creator-Aware